


The Swan

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Corpse Eating, Demon AU, Exploration writing, Gen, Ghouls are not human, Gore, Horror, Imagery, Murder, musings, pseudo-cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: They were told to remain inside as the storm rolled in, wind battering against the church. Huddling around the fire for warmth with his brothers and sisters, Air find himself lured to the rooftop. The wind sings to him and the spirits dance for a time as he paces across the tiles, then a Sister joins him, and they begin a new dance.





	The Swan

The wind howled that night, rattling the shutters closed over the windows of the Chapel. A storm brewed on the horizon, thunder rumbling in great crashes as the gusts pushed it closer. The church itself wheezed as draughts whistled through the cracks in the stone, brushing against the inhabitants. Fires had been lit in most of the hearths to chase away the cold, and Air left his brothers and sisters huddled around it in their quarters, softly closing the door behind him as not to disturb them. His legs took him on a journey through the weaving corridors, shined shoes clacking against the tiles as he wandered, something turning him this way and that. The breeze curled around his pointed ears beneath the mask, spirits of the element whispering, condemning and harassing. Air felt his fingers tap against his thigh, a four-beat rhythm before they launched into the patterns of notes along an imaginary keyboard. Dark eyes ran along the tapestries before he took the cold stairs upwards, blindly turning out towards one of the windows after climbing the stairs. 

Stooping his tall frame, clawed fingers undid the tight latch, opening the windows inwards with ease before pushing the shutters open harshly. The wood clattered against the sides of the chapel with another howling gust of wind. Air breathed in the fresh smell of the wind before stooping low enough to dip his head out of the frame, placing his hands on it to push himself out of the window. His legs dangled over the edge before he lowered himself down onto the flat of the pointed roof, closing the shutters behind him. The storming breeze howled against him and the Ghoul reached out a large hand, whispering words in dark forgotten tongues. The spirits hissed but were quiet, the gusts turning into gentle breezes that brushed against his silver mask. Humming, Air placed one foot in front of the other, walking across the thin flat top of the roof, his hands swooping out raising above his head in a grand gesture. The wind howled upwards and over the church, and over the Air Ghoul’s head, tugging on the horns of his mask as it rushed over him.

Air chuckled before he moved to the edge and wiggled his fingers over his thigh again, feeling a small amount of his element curl between his fingers. Humming, he lowered himself on the edge of the roof, legs handing over the slats of the sharp drop beneath him. Ghoulish litanies spilled over his lips as ancient eyes observed the dark clouds rolling on the horizon, churning ever closer. The lilting notes of his rumbling Ghoulish floated along with the spirits of the Air, the creatures carrying them with them, swooping and singing with him as they brushed over the Ghoul and wrapped around the roof, enjoying the music to join with. They hissed in his ear as the shutters clattered again behind the Ghoul. Air’s sharp gaze whipped around, Ghoulish singing pausing in his throat as he saw a dazed Sister stood behind the window frame. Her eyes gazed out at the tall Ghoul, inquisitive, yet worried. They had all been told to remain indoors until the storm passed.  
“Ghoul? Are you alright out there?” She shouted over the vicious wind, her eyes wide with fright. Air turned back to the clouds, starting his singing again, the wind dipping in speed again. Quietly, he stood and reached out his hands for her, his singing taking on a new theme.

The wind brushed over his robes, raising the sash of the fascia belt high before dropping again. The Sister’s eyes grew wide as he sauntered closer, easily striding across the roof top, eyes bleeding to a glowing white. Opening his arms wide he came to a stop beneath the window, peering up with his haunting gaze as he tittered and hummed with the wind. The wind rustled his ritual robes again and the Sister looked back over her shoulder, biting her lip for a moment in contemplation before carefully edging herself out, legs swinging over the wooden frame. Air opened his arms, holding them up for her to leap into, stooping onto one knee like a fairy tale prince, awaiting his princess. The silver mask reflected the moon light as the Ghoul with the glowing eyes called to her on the wind. He watched her eyes grow dazed, glazing over with want as she slid herself over the edge, skirts blowing upwards until she landed in the Ghoul’s arms. Air easily snatched her out of the air with a grumble before setting her on her feet, kitten heels wobbling as she tried to balance on the thin flat part of the roof. 

Air’s large hands ran over her arms and moulded with hers before he pulled her along gently, easing her along the roof, the breeze brushing her skirts around her. The Sister’s bright blue eyes remained trained on him and his mask, the white eyes hypnotising her. She followed him gladly and sighed breathily as he pulled her into his chest, the noises in his ribcage vibrating against her bosom. Her soft rose petal lips parted as a hushed gasp escaped her mouth, the Ghoul’s fingers grasping her waist, the claws of the other holding her hand in the air. The singing continued as he hummed another tune, a softer one, one reflecting the oncoming storm, beginning with a litany of soft gentle notes. The Sister’s dark robes spun with her as Air manoeuvred her around, up and over, off and on the small flat of tiles. His eyes burned as he turned and hummed, the breeze whispering to him, caressing the Sister in his grasp.  
“Do not be scared little one…it is just wind.” He whispered in her ear, voice soft and gentle, misleading, before spinning her again and dipping her over his knee.

The Sister reached up to cup the cheeks of the Ghoul’s mask, bright eyes entranced as she leaned up and planted a soft kiss against the metal. Her soft lips drew away, leaving the faintest smug of clear lip gloss over the cheek bone of the mask. Air purred before drawing her upwards, turning the Sister towards the edge of the roof, large hands raising her arms outwards. The wind howled around them, the storm beginning to make the trees bend. Air plucked his hands away with one last caress of her waist.  
“Jump, Sister…fly like a swan.” And she did. The girl pushed from the roof, wind snatching her veil as she leaped, arms outstretched like wings, her face dazed, a twisted smile. Her skirt fluttered and slapped until she made contact with the stone beneath them. The slap of skin and thud of flesh drew the Air Ghoul to the edge of the roof, his humming stopping as he gazed at the grotesque image.

The fall had shattered her skull, the pieces of bone killing her instantly as they sliced inwards, destroying her brain. Blood leaked behind her blond curls painting a macabre halo around her pale features. Her arms were still spread, broken at the elbows, her legs much the same. Air growled at the imagery of the fallen angel, her wings snapped, before walking off the edge of the roof as well. He landed like a cat, a small thud before springing forwards, mask tilting as he examined her bewitched expression. The Ghoul’s glamour shifted, bright white eyes curling with smoke as he drew his mask away. Great maws of saliva coated teeth stretched open when freed and Air shook his hair free, the strands flying with his harnessed power. Black hands curled around the Sister, pulling her closer, claws scrapping skin from muscle. Humming the tune again he leaned over the corpse and muttered soft prayers, “nemA” floating on the breeze before he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh. The spirits hissed around him as they consumed the life force, and the Air Ghoul raised his head back, jaws dripping with warm blood as he released a blood curdling cry at the sombre storm clouds above.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to brake my writers block with small pieces. It seems to be helping.  
> Follow my general tumblr you-are-cast-out or head on over to my rp account air-ghoul feel free to chat to me on either.  
> https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/  
> https://air-ghoul.tumblr.com/


End file.
